


Wilde Rutte, a gay fantasy

by Qiplutic



Category: Nederlandse Politiek
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, Honestly tis niet echt heel smutty, Laat Rob Jetten van zn koffie genieten, M/M, Mutual Pining, Smut, Thierry leeft voor drama
Language: Nederlands
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:49:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26736160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qiplutic/pseuds/Qiplutic
Summary: Debatteren in de Tweede Kamer komt met politieke tensie, maar wat als dit zich verder evolueert?Enter Mark Rutte, al voor de derde keer verkozen tot Minister-President van Nederland, kortom: de man waar elke vrouw naar verlangt.Maar Mark wil geen vrouw, en verlangt alleen naar Geert Wilders.Hoe kan onze Premier zijn drukke baan nu combineren met deze sterke gevoelens? Het antwoord is niet. Maar gelukkig maakt dat niet uit. Want niemand geeft een fuck. De tweede kamer is toch al naar de klote.
Relationships: Jesse Klaver/Rob Jetten, Jesse Klaver/het klimaat, Kees van der Staaij/homofobie, Mark Rutte/Geert Wilders, Thierry Baudet/Geert Wilders, Thierry Baudet/Thierry Baudet, Thierry Baudet/liggen op vleugels
Comments: 22
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

Het begon allemaal die dag zo’n drie jaar geleden: “…Heel Nederland weet nog niet eens of de Heer Rutte ooit wel een vrouw heeft gehad.” De hele kamer moest om Wilders uitspraak lachen, en Mark lachte mee, al was het alleen maar om zijn schaamte te verbergen.

Wilders had gelijk natuurlijk, alhoewel hij genoeg vrouwen had die hem verlangde Mark zei altijd nee. Altijd gebruikte hij van die simpele excuusjes: “U bent mijn type niet.” of “Ik kan het niet combineren met mijn drukke baan.” maar ze waren allemaal even duidelijk nep als de verkiezingsbeloftes die ze elke vier jaar uitbrachten.

Nu, drie jaar later, zochten zijn ogen vanaf Vak K altijd nog diezelfde zetel op; waar Wilders lange geblondeerde lokken de zon reflecteerde en een kleine glimlach brachten op Marks voorheen strakke gezicht.

…….

De koffiepauze begon toen Thierry Baudet de deur opentrapte met zijn kniehoge rode leren laarzen en Kamervoorzitter Khadija Arib er genoeg van had. Mark kon zien dat iedereen het met de voorzitter eens was, en de politici langzaam de kamer uit stroomden terwijl ze allemaal stiekem meeluisterde met het gesprek tussen Arib en Baudet dat meer leek op een Kleuterjuf die een leerling aansprak voor het eten van zand. Mark moest gniffelen over de vergelijking.

“Wat is er zo grappig?” vroeg een bekende stem naast hem. Geschrokken draaide de premier zijn hoofd. Naast hem stond Wilders, die al grijnsde om Ruttes reactie. “geen zorgen hoor,” subtiel wenkte hij zijn hoofd naar achteren, waar Baudet al was begonnen met huilen, “Hij zet de hele kamer voor schud, vind je niet?”

“Doet me een beetje denken aan jou in je vroegere jaren.” Lachte Mark, het kwam eruit zonder hij er over nadacht, niet de beste eigenschap voor een Mister-President. Maar Wilders grijns werd alleen maar groter.

“Als je me ook in die laarzen wilt zien hoef je het alleen maar te vragen hoor.”

Naast hem hoorde hij hoe Rob Jetten zijn koffie uitspuugde. Marks wangen waren direct net zo rood als de SP, het enige antwoord wat hij kon uitbrengen was zacht gestotter.

Wilders liep weg met een knipoog, verdwijnend in de menigte.

Naast hem verscheen Jesse Klaver die voorzichtig sipte van zijn veganistische suikervrije chai tea latte terwijl hij een recyclebaar servetje aanreikte aan de D66iger, die het dankbaar aannam. “Hoorde ik dat nou goed?” Mark kon alleen maar knikken als antwoord. “huh.” Zei Klaver, met een bedachtzame blik, “kinky.”

Jetten keek alsof hij moest huilen toen hij voor een tweede keer zijn koffie uitspuugde, waardoor Klaver zich verschuldigde terwijl hij een tweede servetje aanreikte. “whoops, sorry Rob.”

…….

De rest van de vergaderingen waren snel voorbij.

Rutte trok terug naar zijn torentje, nog steeds denkend aan de gebeurtenissen van vandaag, had Wilders gemeend wat hij zei? _Wist hij hoe Mark over hem voelde?_ Het moest wel. Hij was nooit erg subtiel geweest in zijn staren, had Wilders dat dan opgemerkt? Hadden andere Kamerleden het opgemerkt? Zijn gedachtes dwaalden af tot een gay panic. In alle wanhoop belde hij zijn beste vriend, Klaas Dijkhoff.

Nog geen half uur later werd er aangeklopt. “Hey Markie! Ik ben er!” Mark deed open en de VVD voorzitter had direct door dat er iets aan de hand was. Mark wuifde Klaas naar binnen.

“Wat is er gaande, Markie?” begon Klaas toen ze beide zaten in de dure leren stoelen. “Je weet dat je niks voor me kunt verbergen, ik was immers de Slimste Mens van 2017.” Dijkhoffs wenkbrauwen gingen uitdagend omhoog en omlaag terwijl hij de grote bokaal uit zn broek haalde en tegelijkertijd een dab deed.

“Klaas,” Mark negeerde hoe zijn vriend de bokaal terug propte in zijn broek. “Ik heb een Gay Panic voor Geert Wilders, ik vrees dat ik niet meer geschikt ben voor mijn baan als premier van dit land.”

Hij kreeg alleen maar gelach als antwoord.

“Dit is niks om te lachen Klaasie! Dit is een serieuze zaak!”

“Mark, makker van me.” Hij onderbrak zijn zin om zijn hand op Marks knie te leggen. “Iedereen in de Tweede Kamer snakt naar lul.”

“Zelfs Kees van der Staaij?”

“Kees van der Staaij is zelf een lul, Markker” De Premier kon alleen maar knikken als antwoord.

Dijkhof zuchte met overdreven intellect “Nou ik moet er weer eens vandoor hoor, ik moet mijn wachtgeld voor deze maand nog op maken.”

Mark hield beleefd de deur open voor zijn vriend, “Bedankt voor je advies, je hebt me er erg mee geholpen.”

………..

“Nee, Thierry, je mag je zetel niet vervangen met een vleugel” De dag begon al goed, hij zat gezellig te gieren met zijn Vak K maatje Hugo de Jonge. Baudet had blijkbaar ’s nachts ingebroken en zijn zetel vervangen met zijn favoriete vleugel, waar hij momenteel op lag.

Tussen het lachen door troffen Rutte’s ogen de heer Wilders. Die met een erotische blik in zijn ogen terug staarde. De Jonge had dit snel door, “Sjonge jonge dat is heet zeg,” Fluisterde hij in zijn oor, “jullie houden toch wel afstand tijdens de seks?”

Mark sloeg hem weg op een speelse manier, “Er is niks gaande tussen ons, Huug.”

“Ja maar we weten beide dat je het wel wil.”

Op dat antwoord kon hij alleen maar blozen.

………..

Ook deze vergadering was snel over, een aantal nieuwe wetvoorstellen waren besproken en Baudet had het door zijn grote woordenschat voor elkaar gekregen dat zijn zetel nu permanent een vleugel was, geen bijzondere dag dus.

Mark was net bezig met zijn documenten op orde stellen voor het volgende debat toen er iemand op de deur klopte. Raar, meestal was hij de laatste aanwezig in de kamer. Nieuwsgierig keek hij op maar hij zag niks meer dan een donkere schim.

“Je hoeft niet zo verbaasd te doen dat ik er ben hoor.”

Wilders. Terwijl de schim dichterbij kwam echode het geluid van naaldhakken door de kamer.

“Het koste me wat tijd om te onderhandelen met Baudet, maar ik heb ze kunnen lenen-”

Nu Wilders eindelijk in het licht verscheen kon Rutte inderdaad zien dat hij Baudets rode laarzen van gisteren aan had.

“-al was het maar voor een paar uur,” Wilders kwam tot stilstand naast zijn zetel, hij zuchte dramatisch en liet een van zijn vingers glijden over het gepolijste hout van de stoel. Mark slikte toen zijn collega’s ogen contact maakten met de zijne, Wilders lange wimpers knipperden vol erotische tensie. “maar een paar uur is meer dan we nodig hebben… nietwaar?”

Fuck. Hij voelde zijn excellente delen hard worden achter zijn iets te strakke merk broek.

“Ik weet dat je naar me verlangt, Mark.” Wilders liep verder de kamer in. “Je verlangt al naar me sinds die dag dat ik de partij verliet.”

Mark zweeg terwijl Wilders als maar dichterbij kwam.

“Je weet dat het waar is.” Wilders stond nu voor Mark, en fluisterde direct in zijn oor, _“Ik ben hier alleen maar om te halen wat altijd al van mij was.”_

Met een harde klap greep Wilders tussen de benen van Mark, die kreunde in pijn en opwinding. De trotse grijns die verscheen op Wilders gezicht was bijna te horen terwijl hij grof de ballen van de Premier masseerde. Gekreun galmde door de voorheen stille kamer.

“W-W-Wilders!” kreunde Mark toen er extreem hard in zijn ronde harde achterste werd geknepen, hij verloor bijna de kracht in zijn knieën en viel achteruit tegen de spreekstoel. Wilders gebruikte dit moment van afleiding om zijn stropdas af te doen, in een aantal dominante handelingen bond hij hem om de grijze ogen van de premier.

Mark voelde hete adem tegen zijn rechter oor, al zijn zintuigen nu versterkt door het ontbreken van zicht.

“ _Ik heb iets in mijn broek dat groter is dan mijn haat voor Marokkanen, Mark.”_

Er werd aan zijn oorlel gesabbeld, en in een ruk was zijn strakke blouse ontdaan van de knoopjes die het bij elkaar hield. Een koude vinger streelde over zijn warme borst. Twee vingers knepen in Marks nu al harde tepel.

Hij voelde hoe zijn broek nat werd van het voorvocht, “Nou nou, heb je er nu al zo veel zin in?”

“Jaa~” Kreunde Mark.

“Wat zeggen we dan, Minister President?”

“G-Geert! Wilder!”

“Dat is wat ik dacht.”

Geert gooide het hoofd van de Premier naar achter door aan zijn korte haar te trekken. Mark voelde hoe Geerts adem trok over zijn nek, een druppel speeksel viel tussen uit de lippen van de dominante man en gleed over Marks nek, toen het ineens stopte.

Rutte voelde voor Wilders maar kwam erachter dat hij een paar stappen van hem verwijderd was. Voorzichtig trok hij de stropdas van zijn hoofd, en was direct verblind door het witte licht van de lampen. _Maar hij had de lampen toch gedimt?_

Mark volgde de blik van Wilders, die geërgerd keek naar Klaver. _Betrapt._

Klaver slurpte van zijn Starbucks Pumpkin Spice Latte met amandelmelk, en hij had een kamerplant onder zijn arm.

“Klavers, wat heb jij hier te zoeken?” Wilders zette zijn geïrriteerde stem op. Mark werd er opnieuw heet van.

De GroenLinkser nam nog een slok van zijn Latte, en keek ongeïnteresseerd terug, “Ik was mijn dagelijkse rondje planten water geven toen ik merkte dat de CO2-O2 verhouding uit balans was. Ik wil jullie daarom vriendelijk te verzoeken minder hard te ademen.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vandaag in Wilde Rutte, a gay fantasy: Klaver doet kut, Jetten is getraumatiseerd, en meer spannende tensie tussen Rutte en Wilders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry voor t lange wachten, het doet me namelijk fysiek pijn om een zin neer te zetten enigszins gerelateerd aan Rutte x Wilders.
> 
> Dit keer een hoofdstuk met t minimale niveau aan smut, omdat ik gwn niet eens weet hoe ik het anders verder moet schrijven.

Na de inval van Klaver leek het alsof de vonk tussen Wilders en Rutte plotseling gedoofd was.

Ongemakkelijk stapten de twee Kamerleden van elkaar vandaan, alsof er nooit wat gebeurt was, alleen de scheve stropdassen, Ruttes opengetrokken overhemd en slordige kapsel gaven hints aan de gebeurtenissen van de avond.

Klaver lachte ondeugend in zijn latte, maar Wilders wou er niks van weten: hij liep op de GroenLinkser af en sloeg de beker abrupt uit zijn hand.

“Ik wil dat niemand hier ook maar IETS van hoort Jesse!” schreeuwde Wilders, “Of ik zal je laten stikken in je stikstof!”

Klaver gniffelde “Ik denk dat ik hier degene ben met het chantagemateriaal, Geert.” Met een vinger drukte hij Wilders naar achteren, ook zag hij Rutte die met geschrokken ogen al bezig was met het dichtknopen van zijn overhemd.

“Maar geen zorgen, dit blijft buiten de pers,” Klaver nam een moment om de opgeluchte gezichten van beiden te bekijken voor hij verder ging: “je komt er vanzelf wel achter wie het komt te weten.”

………

De volgende vergadering liep Rutte gespannen de Kamer binnen. Vanaf zijn stoel in vak K zag hij hoe verschillende leden hem op verschillende wijze aankeken.

Wilders keek hem strak aan, buitenstaanders zouden denken dat het de gebruikelijke rivaliteit tussen de twee was, maar Rutte zag de kleine glimlach en lichte blozen maar al te goed.

Jesse Klaver in GroenLinks lachte, en keek afwisselend van Rutte naar de zetel links van hem. Rutte volgde de ogen van de linkse partijleider en kwam uit bij…

Rob Jetten. De jonge D66'er maakte kort oogcontact met zijn premier en dook direct in elkaar met zijn handen over zijn hoofd. Een korte blik terug naar Klaver bevestigde alle vermoedens: Jesse knikte vrolijk zijn hoofd op en neer terwijl hij zijn gemberthee opdronk. 

Wilders pikte de stille interactie ook op. Woest gluurde hij naar Klaver die al te vrolijk terug keek en met zijn duim signaleerde naar Jetten, die inmiddels half onder de tafel gekropen was.

Het leek erop dat Wilders op wou staan toen Arib de dag opende met de agenda.

"...In het laatste termijn gaan we het dan hebben over hoe we ook dit jaar weer de gehele bevolking het hardst kunnen naaien ingeleid door… geen idee wie dit is." Rutte herkende dit wel, iedereen die geen partijleider of minister was deed er toch niet toe. Minister Dekker van Rechtsbescherming en Hoekstra van Financiën sloegen hem op zijn schouder, blijkbaar erg enthousiast over de geplande onderwerpen van vandaag. 

……..

Met de eerste koffiepauze zocht Rutte snel naar een teken van Wilders, Klaver of Jetten om een mogelijk conflict op te lossen. Het gehele eerste termijn hield de premier zijn collega’s in de gaten en zag hij hoe de blonde lijsttrekker steeds weer geïrriteerde blikken trok naar de progressieve mannen, dus Mark durfde wel te wedden dat Wilders in de pauze wel de confrontatie aan zou gaan.

Jetten en Klaver stonden naast de koffieautomaat, gelukkig nog zonder Wilders. Snel liep hij naar de twee politici. 

"Hey Mark," Zei Klaver, Jetten koos ervoor om niks te zeggen. "...Nog lekker geslapen vannacht?" 

"Meneer Klavers, is Jetten de enige die je over... ons hebt verteld?" Misschien probeerde Mark zo formeel mogelijk te doen om buitenstaanders om de tuin te leiden. Hoe minder mensen hier van af wisten hoe beter. 

"Nope! Alleen Rob!" Hij sloeg zijn arm om de betreffende man. "Ik heb hem alles verteld."

"Hij heeft me  _ alles _ verteld, ik wou dit niet weten."

"Dit komt in mn derde autobiografie." 

"Niemand gaat daarvoor betalen."

"Fanfiction is altijd gratis, Rob."

Rutte draaide zijn hoofd en zag hoe Wilders al stampende aankwam. "KLAVER." schreeuwde hij al met een krachtige, commanderende stem, "WAT heb je verteld!?" Daar ging alle discretie, hij voelde de vragende blikken van Kamerleden en hoe Dijkhoff en De Jonge aan het grijnzen waren. Jetten sloeg zijn hoofd meermaals tegen de koffieautomaat.

Klaver leek niks van schaamte te merken van alle nieuwschierige blikken en at rustig door van zijn lunch: een plak cake die verdacht rook naar wiet. “Als jullie de volgende keer 'in het geheim' willen bonken kan je dat beter in een niet openbare plek doen.”

“Kinderen krijgen rondleidingen in de Tweede Kamer.” voegde Jetten onzeker toe.

Een ongemakkelijke stilte volgde.

"Ik haat je Klaver." Besloot Wilders uiteindelijk te zeggen.

"Ik weet het Geert." 

De platinum blonde PVV'er zuchtte voordat hij dramatisch abrupt omdraaide, terug richting de Tweede Kamer.

"Nou dat ging lekker." 

Rutte keek de GroenLinkser met dunne ogen aan. "Het zou beter gegaan zijn als  _ iemand _ hier gewoon zijn mond had gehouden." Reageerde hij nijdig. " _ Ik  _ bemoei me niet met het liefdesleven van mijn collega's" Jetten en Klaver moesten beiden kort blozen bij die opmerking, "-misschien kunnen jullie daar een voorbeeld aan nemen."

Stil keken ze toe hoe Rutte zich snel ook omdraaide en Wilders achterna liep.

……..

Terwijl de rest van de kamer aan t gieren was met nieuwe wetsvoorstellen kon de premier alleen maar denken aan zijn Geert Wilders. In zijn hoofd plande hij het gesprek dat zo onontkoombaar was. Rutte wachtte tot hij oogcontact maakte met zijn geliefde, zonder woorden signaleerde hij om nog even te wachten als de vergaderingen voorbij waren. Wilders leek het te begrijpen, en knikte bedroefd.

De vergadering duurde nog een paar uur totdat iedereen er genoeg van bleek te hebben en besloot om samen naar de mac te gaan voor een mcflurry. Zoals afgesproken bleef de PVV'er zitten in zijn zetel op de voorste rij.

"Hey," zei Mark voorzichtig, "misschien is het tijd dat we gaan praten."

"Misschien wel ja." Antwoorde hij vinnig.

"Geert, wat Klaver deed was niet cool," Mark wachtte eventjes voor een reactie, en Geert knikte zacht, "maar ik denk dat we dit moeten uitpraten, wij twee en zonder afluisteraars. Dus… kom je naar mijn torentje vanavond?"

Zijn collega keek op met een zelfverzekerde blik, "Deal. Ik ben er."

……..

Rutte hoopte echt dat Wilders niet de verkeerde gedachten zou krijgen bij dit late overleg, het was echt alleen zijn bedoeling om te praten en niks anders.

Toen er om half negen werd aangeklopt op de deur van het torentje deed de Premier haastig open.

En daar stond hij, Geert Wilders, met de bovenste drie knoopjes van zijn overhemd geopend, en zijn stropdas iets losser dan gewoonlijk was toegestaan volgens de dresscode van de Tweede Kamer. 

Mark's ogen fonkelden zonder toestemming terwijl ze onverbroken contact hielden met Geert's seductieve en halfgelidde. 

"Geert…" Mark's bijna gefluisterde stem leek de stille ruimte torentje te vullen. In de achtergrond klonk plotseling gefluit, wat de VVD'er uit zijn trans haalde.

Voordat hij zelf de deur dicht kon doen deed Geert het, Mark voelde een uitgestrekte wijsvinger duwen tegen zijn borst, en liet zich naar achter drukken. Zijn knieholtes botsten tegen de rand van het bureau en zonder erbij na te denken liet Mark zich vallen op het gepolijste tafelblad. Geert leunde over hem heen, en hij kon zijn warme adem voelen stromen over zijn blozende wangen.

Geert liet zijn vingers wandelen over zijn collega's borst, over zijn nek en tot zijn onderlip, die hij iets naar beneden trok "Je wou iets bespreken, Mark?"

Dit herinnerde Mark eindelijk aan t doel van de avond: niet een herhaling van gisteren, maar verduidelijking van gevoelens. Met een voorzichtige hand haalde hij Geerts vingers van zijn verlangende gezicht vandaan, iets wat tegen zijn natuurlijke gevoelens in ging.

"We moeten praten." Zei hij.

Geert deinsde achteruit. "Ben ik weer niet goed genoeg?"

"Dat heb ik nooit gezegd," Mark vond het nu al niet fijn waar dit gesprek naar toe ging, "ik bedoelde alleen dat we met afspraken moeten komen om deze relatie te behouden."

"Ach, wat met je regels. Zolang niemand er achter komt is het prima!"

"Maar er zijn al mensen die hier vanaf weten, Geert!" Mark voelde dat hij toch wel boos werd van Geert's onverschilligheid. "We moeten concreet zijn! Dit is niet een verkiezingsprogramma van een half A4'tje waar we vier jaar mee door kunnen!"

Geert was duidelijk geraakt door zijn woorden, en gaf hem een duw naar achteren om afstand te maken, "Het was een fout om iets met jou te willen beginnen, ik dacht dat de leider van de 'vroem vroem'-partij wel zin had in een snelle relatie." Hij keerde Mark de rug om, richting de deur. 

"Wacht!" Zei Mark, "Geertje! We kunnen dit uitpraten!"

"Er valt niks te praten, Rutte." Het antwoord was kil. "Ik vind wel iemand anders die mijn standpunten wel kan waarderen."

De deur ging dicht met een knal.

Nog nooit had in al zijn jaren single had Rutte zich zo alleen gevoeld.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot twist: de schrijver is Jesse Klaver.
> 
> Ik hoop dat mijn maatschappijleer leraar trots op me is dat ik meer over de politiek heb geleerd door t schrijven van fanfic dan van haar les. (Je weet niet hoeveel research ik doe om vervolgens niet eens te gebruiken.)
> 
> Volgend hoofdstuk: Rob Jetten dropkickt een baby.
> 
> Btw als iemand ideeën heeft voor t verhaal of quotes uit de politiek: laat t please weten want ik heb inspiratie nodig.
> 
> Oh en volg me op tiktok voor meer kutte tweede kamer content: @qiplutic


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vandaag in Wilde Rutte, a gay fantasy:  
> Kees van der Staaij is niet van homoseksualiteit gedient, sociologie studenten zijn sociologie studenten en is er eindelijk een oplossing aan het probleem genaamt Mark Rutte??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry voor het weer lange wachten, begrijp wel dat met elke zin die ik hier voor schrijf er een week van mijn levensverwachting af gaat.
> 
> +Een van de problemen met zo traag zijn is dat alles wat ik gepland had te schrijven aan t einde niet meer aktueel is

Zonder gevoelens en met lage verwachtingen sjokte Rutte naar de deur de volgende ochtend, hij had het Torentje de gehele nacht niet eens verlaten in al zijn pijn, verdriet en zelfmedelijden.

Rutte bereidde zich voor op een onbewogen werkdag, hoewel hij wist dat dit alleen iets was om naar te hopen met Wilders in de Kamer.

De Premier zag dat er weer pers, politie en boze menigten. Om vragen te vermijden bleef hij strak vooruit kijken en hield zijn lippen strak op elkaar geperst. Alle motivatie verliet hem in die paar meters wandelen over het binnenhof en toen hij eenmaal de deur binnen door was liep hij direct richting de toiletten, om zich te verschuilen terwijl hij zijn eigen tranen kon troosten.

Hij leunde over een van de wastafels, stil mompelde hij zichzelf motiverende metaforen toe. 

Plots hoorde hij het doorspoelen van een toilet achter hem. Geschokt keek Rutte over zijn schouder om te zien wie het was.

Nonchalant liep Kees van der Staaij het hokje uit en draaide hij de kraan van de wastafel direct naast die van de Premier open (er waren 12 andere bakken beschikbaar).

Op het moment was er niets liever dat Rutte wou dan even niet met Van der Staaij te praten.

Helaas dacht Van der Staaij er anders over: "Hé hoi!" Rutte zuchtte vermoeid naar de overdreven vrolijke stem van de SGP'er, "Ben jij hier ook om bij te komen van al die heiligheidsschennis in de Kamer?" 

"Pardon?" 

Van der Staaij leek de verbaasde toon van Rutte niet te begrijpen, "Ik heb niet een anti-homo verklaring ondertekend zodat twee van mijn collega's deze satanische ondernemingen voor mijn neus kunnen uitvoeren!"

"Waar heb je het over-"

"-En ik laat het nog toe bij die twee progressieve jongelui maar ik had echt beter verwacht van onze meest conservatieve collega's!"

"Kees!" Rutte greep de beheerder van de christelijke minecraft discord server stevig bij de schouders vast, "Waar heb je het in hemelsnaam over?"

Van der Staaij keek bewildered op "Oh je bent nog niet in de Kamer geweest?" Rutte schudde zijn hoofd, nog steeds wachtend op een antwoord. 

"Wilders en Baudet liggen onrein te doen op Baudets vleugel."

Rutte's ogen sperden open, geschrokken. "Het is de beveiliging nog niet gelukt ze van elkaar af te krij-" snel rende Rutte naar buiten.

……….

Met een klap gooide Rutte de grote deur open, zijn ogen vielen direct op het schandaal dat zich bijna midden in de kamer afspeelde: de halve kamer was verzameld rondom Thierry's vleugel, en op de vleugel lagen Baudet en Wilders vurig te zoenen, Wilders zoals verwacht bovenop.

De gehele kamer was verdeeld in verschillende reacties, sommigen, zoals de gehele fractie van de SGP, zaten te kijken vol afschuw, het liefst zo ver mogelijk van alle onrust vandaan. Anderen probeerde het tweetal uit elkaar te halen, zoals de beveiliging en veel leden van VVD, FvD en de PVV. De laatste groep, waaronder Klaver en Jetten, was al juichende puur aan het genieten van de dagelijkse dosis drama.

Arib had het overduidelijk al opgegeven en keek met teleurgestelde ogen toe.

Twintig seconden nadat Rutte de deur had open gegooid werden Wilders en Baudet uit elkaar gehaald door de beveiliging, beide overduidelijk buiten adem.

Geert Wilders maakte direct oogcontact met zijn vorige partner, hij droeg een blik die sprak van wraak. Met de achterkant van zijn hand veegde hij zijn lippen af.

Rutte kon alleen maar met een gekwetste blik en halfopen mond reageren.

"Uhm," de Kamervoorzitter leek lichtelijk getraumatiseerd. "De vergaderingen zijn een kwartier uitgesteld zodat iedereen hiervan kan bijkomen." Iedereen zuchtte opgelucht. "Daarna verwacht ik alle fractievoorzitters en kabinetsleden in vergaderruimte 3."

De leiders van de PVV en FvD werden uit de Kamer begeleid door de beveiliging terwijl Rutte richting Klavers en Jetten liep:

"Ik zie dat het gesprek gisteren goed ging."

Rutte zuchtte uitgeput "Het ging fout door de miscommunicatie, ik had dit niet gepland." Beide mannen knikten synchroon en in volledig begrip."En ik had zeker niet gepland dat Geert direct de volgende dag met een gymnasium twink als Baudet zou omgaan!" 

Klaver legde een hand op de Premier's schouder. "Je moet begrijpen dat iedereen het wel een klein beetje heet heeft voor Thierry hoor, natuurlijk nooit zoveel als Thierry zelf doet dan."

"Het kon ook niet goed gaan tussen ons, twee van de grootste kamerleden en vijanden, wat had ik verwacht?" Treurde Rutte bedroefd

Klaver en Jetten keken elkaar vanuit de ooghoeken aan. 

Gelukkig werd de ongemakkelijke stilte onderbroken door de omroep voor alle fractievoorzitters naar vergaderruimte 3.

…………

Alle benodigde kamerleden waren al snel verzameld in de vergaderruimte, samen met Arib en twee redelijk nerveuze studenten, die er stereotyperend uitzagen alsof ze een sociologie studie deden.

Wilders en Baudet zaten beide aan de uiteinden van de lange tafel, alsof ze daar bewust geplaatst waren door Arib, die met de armen over elkaar naast Baudet stond.

Mark Rutte deed de deur achter zich dicht toen hij als laatst de kamer binnenkwam, en nam plaats tussen Rob Jetten en Lilianne Ploumen. Met een ongemakkelijke kuch van een van de twee studenten begon de zogenaamde vergadering:

"Hallo iedereen, wij zijn hier namens een sociale universiteit uit Den Haag, en we weten dat een onverwachte vergadering zoals dit zeer niet gebruikelijk is in de politiek, maar niemand heeft zin om een aparte debat scène te schrijven, dus dan maar zo." De andere studente knikte in begrip.

"In verband met de toeslagenaffaire in de politiek willen wij een mediastunt uitvoeren om te laten zien dat de politici begrip hebben voor jonge gezinnen, ondanks dat ze constant genaaid worden door de overheid en haar instellingen."

Studente #1 haalde een grote sporttas van onder de tafel vandaan en zette hem op tafel. En duwde bij elke lijsttrekker een babyborn pop in de handen, behalve Esther Ouwehand, van de Partij voor de Dieren, die een knuffel koe kreeg. "Het idee is dat jullie deze pop zoveel mogelijk in beeld brengen. Succes ermee."

…………

En dat was hoe elke lijsttrekker de Kamer terug binnen liep met een babypop. 

Rutte keek hoe Klaver en Jette het blijkbaar oneens waren over het hebben van kinderen, waar Klaver de baby voor de wereld wou beschermen en Jetten de baby had gedrop-kicked zodra hij de vergaderzaal uit was: "kinderen zijn de enkelband van ouders, was ik nou bijna mijn vrijheid kwijt."

Rutte keek naar Wilders en Baudet, die beide de baby met de minste fuck vasthielden en elkaar vurig aanstaarde… zoals Mark ooit ook deed… 

Rutte keek vervolgens naar zijn eigen pop, hij… herkende de zielloze, eenzame blik van de plastic ogen van de pop in de leegte en ongezelligheid van zijn eigen bed elke avond. 

De rest van de dag kon hij zich niet focussen, steeds verlangend naar die conservatieve toekomst die maar geweest kon zijn.

In zijn melancholie merkte hij niet hoe een platinum blonde PVV'er hem met spijt aankeek.

…………

"We moeten dit oplossen." 

Een aantal vertrouwde collega's probeerde de premier op te fleuren tijdens de koffiepauze de volgende dag, waaronder Hugo de Jonge, Klaas Dijkhoff, Jesse Klaver, Rob Jetten en Wopke Hoekstra.

Alle mannen, behalve Hugo de Jonge die weliswaar wéér de jeugd vergeten was, hadden hun poppen bij zich, Rutte had speciaal een buggy geleend, maar hij voelde zich minderwaardig tussen de Gucci handtas met ingepropte baby van Hoekstra en de matchende buikdragers van Klaver en Jetten.

"Je bent zo verdrietig de laatste tijd, zo herken ik mijn beste makker niet!" Dijkhoff sloeg een gerustellende arm over Ruttes excellente schouders.

"Jongens," probeerde de premier, "het is echt geen probleem… Wilders is- het is zijn schuld niet." 

Rob Jetten sloeg zijn met zijn vuist in zijn handpalm, voor het eerst in zijn gehele carrière nam hij initiatief als de leider met een concreet en vastberaden plan: "Heren, we kunnen deze relatie het beste ondermijnen via de zwakke schakel die Baudet heet, en we weten natuurlijk allemaal dat hij hier achter schuil zit. De gore mof." Spuugde de D66'er vol vernijn.

"Jezus, Robbie" fluisterde Klaver, die zijn hand van de bicep van zijn collega weghaalde en over de plastic oren van de pop positioneerde.

"Denk aan je woorden jij." 

De groep draaide zich om naar de 1.95 meter glorie van de man genaamd Geert Wilders. Die behoorlijk pissig was.

"Wat wil jij nou?" Zei Hoekstra, die met de de handen op zijn heupen naar voren leunde om de Minister President te verschuilen voor zijn vorige liefde.

Maar Wilders viel niet voor de verdwijntruc, en keek langs de minister van financiën heen: "Zijn dit echt de mensen waarmee je je wilt associëren? Net zo zwakbegaafd en zwak gewild als je zelf bent?" 

Rutte voelde zijn woede opborrelen door de beledigde kreten van zijn vrienden. 

"Dat was ongevraagd Wilders. Bied snel je excuses aan." 

"Oh je bedoeld hoe jij je excuses nog moet aanbieden voor het opfucken van de Nederlandse sociale economie? Dacht het niet." Bijna ongeïnteresseerd keek de blonde PVV'ER naar zijn strak geveilde nagels, "Ik heb eindelijk iemand gevonden die sterk in zijn schoenen staat… en dan heb ik het niet alleen over in de Tweede Kamer."

Rutte voelde hoe zijn ogen vochtig werden, nog nooit had hij zich zo kwetsbaar of gehumillieerd gevoeld: 

"GA JIJ NOU MAAR LEKKER MET JE BAUDETSLET!" 

.

Stilte.

.

De groep mannen viel stil naar de kreet, verbaasd naar de plotselinge uitbarsting van agressie van de normaal zo kalme, bedachtzame man.

Wilders hufte zacht, "Misschien is dat wel precies wat ik ga doen ja." Met alle dramatiek die hij in zijn lichaam kon vinden draaide hij zich om en liep hij weg.

……..

De volgende dagen waren gevuld met een prikkelende tensie, waarvan je probeerde te negeren dat er wat aan de hand was, maar er altijd maar aan herriderd werd door de afwachtende blikken van anderen, en inzonderheid door het gapende gat in je ziel dat je maar niet kon blijken te vullen.

Het gevoel waarmee Rutte op donderdag voor de spreekstoel stond, zijn vinger gleed over het gepolijste hout, waarvan hij zich herrinderde hoe het in zijn rug drukte terwijl Geerts handen over zijn ontblote bovenlijf gleed. Iets wat oh zo ver geleden leek, maar in kwestie maar van vorige week was. 

Rutte schudde zijn hoofd los van de gedachte, hij had een debat om in te leiden, hij richtte zich tot de Kamervoorzitter.

Het debat verliep vurig, Rutte moest toegeven dat de oppositie met sterke argumenten kwam, maar hij kon het aan. 

Tot dat Wilders besloot zijn partij en stemmers te vertegenwoordigen. En zoals verwacht de kamer, en Rutte, op zijn kop zette.

"Ik ben er een beetje klaar mee, mevrouw de voorzitter, hoe de premier denkt dat hij maar telkens alles op kan lossen op een vreedzame manier, maar telkens op de achtergrond alles verziekt!" De PVV'er had er blijkbaar genoeg van om via de voorzitter te praten, en richte zich direct tot Rutte:

"Ben _jij_ er nou niet een keer klaar mee, met elke relatie die je hebt te _verneuken_?!" 

De voorzitter probeerde het conflict te stillen door Wilders microfoon uit te zetten, maar dit weerhield hem niet in zijn woorden, en het weerhield Rutte niet in het horen ervan:

_"Ik ben hier om te halen wat altijd al van mij was."_

Wilders verwijderde zich van de interuptiemicrofoons, nu ze toch onbruikbaar waren gesteld door Arib. Met vastberaden stappen waande hij zich vooruit richting het spreekgestoelte waar Rutte stond. 

Wilders ontweek alle beveiliging die dacht een revolutionair vuistgevecht te voorkomen, maar ze werden gemakkelijk ontweken.

Voordat Rutte het echt in de gaten had stond Wilders voor hem, met een gedetimeerde blik greep hij de kraag van zijn Premier, met zijn imposante lengte moest Mark zijn nek omhoog kranen om nog de ogen te zien van de platinum blonde man. 

Live gestreamd op tv en toeschouwers in de Kamer zelf verwachte iedereen een klap die Wilders weer terug de rechtbank in slingerde.

Maar Mark ontving een zoen die hem ontgronde, die hem verder verwijderde van het universum dan Baudets ruimtevaart ambities ooit zouden kunnen. 

Mark greep voor het jasje van zijn geliefde voor houvast in het diepe onbekende, tijd leek niet meer voor uit te gaan, conservatiever dan de meest wilde plannen van Van der Staaij. 

Tot dat eindelijk de beveiliging de twee uit elkaar wist te krijgen, buiten adem.

In de doodse verbaasde stilte in heel Nederland kon Rutte maar al te goed Wilders mierzoete stem onderscheiden.

_"Laat mij de man zijn die jou van je hoge hoed ontdoet."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "imposante lengte" = een lengte verschil van 2 cm btw. Had eerlijk niet gedacht dat Wilders zo lang was.
> 
> Ik zit ook echt in het dilemma of ik deze fic moet opgeven in mijn portfolio voor mijn gewenste animatie opleiding, want aan één kant wil ik graag flexen met een vaardigheid in het schrijven van een verhaallijn, wat belangrijk is voor animeren, aan de andere kant is dit mijn meest recente en literair het beste werk dat ik heb, en ik wil graag nog ergens normaal aangekeken worden.
> 
> Ik zit er ook echt aan te denken om hiervoor een discordserver aan te maken, omdat ik echt benieuwd ben wie dit lezen en vooral hoe fucked jullie denken dat ik ben.
> 
> Volgende keer: Jesse en Thierry drugsmaatjes??? Stay tuned!


End file.
